


Best in Snow

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shenanigans, charity auction, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith stares down at the scrap of fabric in his hands in abject horror, already feeling the sweeping blush coming before he even has it on.“Do I... have to wear this?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195





	Best in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28!

Keith stares down at the scrap of fabric in his hands in abject horror, already feeling the sweeping blush coming before he even has it on.

“Do I... have to wear this?”

His voice is weak even to his own ears, and he can feel Matt's grin before he even says anything.

“Sorry buddy, I'm afraid so!” Matt claps his back, not sounding very sorry at all as he pinches the furred edge of the red velvet shorts and dangles them in front of Keith's face. “All the fresh meat is up for auction this year.”

“I know.” Keith despairs, plucking it from his grasp to hold in front of his crotch, trying to eyeball how badly this is going to be on stage. “But why the tiny shorts?”

“We would've done speedos for a swimsuit contest, but it's not in season.” Matt shrugs, utterly unrepentant as Keith cringes at the thought – at least this is better than latex. “It was Shiro's idea to make it a holiday thing instead.”

The words are a betrayal shot right through Keith's heart. His own mentor – his very best friend and raging crush becoming the villain of his fraternity career.

“But...why?”

Matt's eyes glint with mischief as he eyes Keith up and down, lingering on the tiny shorts and suspenders.

“Oh gee, I dunno Keith... why don't we find out how much money and... other things... you raise this year.”

The bundle of cloth that Keith throws misses him as he slips out cackling, leaving Keith grumbling and red faced as he shuffles over to retrieve it.

It's not any better on second inspection. Silky, velvety red fabric masks a tight elastic pair of booty shorts, trimmed in white fur along the edges with two little hooks on either side for the suspenders to slide into.

Keith just knows it's going to wedge itself halfway into his ass crack and never come out again. Worse yet – it's going to do it in front of everyone he knows and several dozen he doesn't. But it's for charity – and it's an unspoken requirement for the new brothers to participate in the auction. So he sucks it up and shimmies out of his boxers, cringing at the thought of someone paying to spend a day with him after seeing the outline of his dick in red velvet.

The shorts fit suspiciously well, given the fact that they appeared to be far too small at first glance. He cranes around to check himself out in the mirror and is pleasantly surprised to find out they make his ass look particularly good framed in white trim. The only problem is hooking the suspenders.

It takes him a good three minutes of wiggling and stretching to get one hooked in the back, only to realize he had hooked it on backward and needed to start all over again when he tried to pull it over his shoulders.

There's only fifteen minutes before he's going to be trotted out like a show pony, and he can't even get his damn pants on.

“Come on...” he growls, slamming his fist on the desk in frustration as the catch slips out of the silk holder again. “Just go in!”

He freezes at a knock on the door.

“Keith?”

“Little busy, Shiro.” He growls and stretches back again, fingers fumbling until the elastic slips out of his grasp and snaps against the skin of his back again. “Mother fucker!”

“Are you alright?” Shiro's voice is concerned, even muffled as it is by the door, and Keith can just about see the crease between his brows. “Do you need help?”

Keith sighs, rubbing at the latest red mark against his shoulder in hopes that it disappears before he has to go on stage.

“You know what? Yeah.” He strides over to flick the lock on the door and usher Shiro in before shutting it behind him. “I can't get these fucking suspenders on.” He huffs and crosses his arms, back turned so Shiro can see the problem, and glares at him in the mirror. “Thanks a lot by the way, I hear this is your doing.”

Shiro's hands fumble behind him, knuckles grazing the dimples on either side of Keith's spine and dipping in as he slides the suspender hooks through the silky loops. Keith can see the blush creeping onto his big adorable ears as Shiro ducks his head to see the fiddly little things better.

“It's for charity?”

It's a weak attempt, but Keith accepts it. His ass does look great after all.

“Yeah, well,” Keith grumbles, bending forward slightly to brace his hands on the desk, giving Shiro more room to work. “It better be a good charity if some random creep is gonna try to get a piece of my ass for a day.”

“W-what?” Shiro stutters, hands flubbing the second clasp as he stares wide-eyed at Keith through the mirror. “That won't happen – it's for charity!”

“Shiro.” Keith squints at his reflection, talking slowly like he might with a dull child. “I'm gonna walk out there in what's essentially lingerie and do my best to convince someone to pay to spend a day with me... what do you expect them to think?”

Shiro gapes at him, nerveless fingers finally sliding the hook into place as Keith straightens and turns to face him, hands planted on the cut muscles of his hips. His hair curls wildly around his shoulders, a riotous ink-spill halo that matches the trail of dark hair leading from his impressively cut abs into the top of the pants.

Keith takes one look at Shiro's flabbergasted expression and sighs, shifting his weight to the other hip and making the thick muscles of his thighs stand out even more.

“You really didn't think this through, did you?”

“Oh my god... I'm prostituting my freshmen...” Shiro gazes at him in dawning horror, finally understanding the implication of having a dozen or so attractive young men parading themselves out like a meat market for the purchasing pleasure of the general audience. “What if people think it's a date and try to do things!”

“Then I'll punch them.” Keith shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest and making his pecs stand out. “Plus I'm pretty sure Matt has a don't be creepy clause in the contract somewhere... but still.” He plucks at the edge of the fur and shoots Shiro a wry smile. “This is a bit suggestive.”

“It was supposed to be silly!” Shiro groans, dragging a hand down his face as Keith hoists the suspenders up onto his shoulders. “Like elf costumes and stuff – I didn't realize some of them were, well... this.”

Keith stops, midway through adjusting a strap to glare at Shiro, jaw dropped.

“Are you telling me not everyone is wearing this tonight?”

Shiro shakes his head, miserable as he struggles to keep his eyes fixed on Keith's disappointed stare.

“No, Hunk is a snowman, Lance is a deer... I think James is an elf.”

“And I'm a stripper!” Keith throws his hands in the air before hooking his thumbs in his suspenders and framing his bulge with his palms. “Look at me Shiro – there might be kids in that audience! I'm going to scar them for life!”

Shiro's eyes bug out of his head, looking for all the world like he's going to faint as he stands fixated on Keith's hands. Keith can only scowl in response, flushing as he lets one strap snap back to his skin to wave a hand in front of Shiro's face.

“See! Look, even you're horrified now.”

“I wouldn't call it horrified,” Shiro squeaks, reaching to subtly adjust himself as he snaps his gaze back to Keith's. “You look... really good. And there's no kids, I promise... but, aahh...”

Keith's eyes narrow as Shiro shuffles his feet, digging into his pocket for something he just knows is going to make this even worse.

“Don't tell me, there's a match cockring I need to wear?”

“What?” Shiro yelps, ripping a black ribbon out of his pocket to thrust in Keith's face. “No! It's just a necklace!”

A necklace like a satin collar, with a little glittery mistletoe charm right in the center of it.

“You can't be serious.”

“I'm sorry! It goes with the costume!”

Sighing, Keith snatches it out of his hands and squints at it like it might turn into a snake and strangle him halfway through.

It doesn't.

“Fine. Put it on me.” It's more of a demand than anything as he centers the little charm in the hollow of his throat and tosses the ends of the ribbon over his shoulders. “And make it cute.”

If this whole shit show is going to be for charity he's going to be the best damn Santa stripper they've ever seen.

Shiro fingers tremble as he ties a neat little bow in the back, trailing a finger across Keith's traps to rest on his shoulders, offering a weak smile in the mirror.

“You look great, Keith.”

“I know,” he grunts, rolling his shoulders and studying himself in the mirror with a resigned look. “Get me some candy canes and meet me in the stage wings.”

Five minutes later he's waiting on the edges of a velvet curtain, eyeing the stage where Hunk is currently flexing, covered head to toe in white paint with a pair of black bicycle shorts only a little more modest than Keith's and a jaunty little top hat.

He goes for $200 for the day, featuring dinner made by the man himself to sweeten the deal. Apparently Lance and Griffin hadn't even cracked $150, both scraping in pity bids from their friends. It makes it just a little bit easier to bear... Shiro will probably toss out at least one pity bid on him – hopefully more than what Lance went for.

Speaking of the devil, Shiro jogs up behind him, puffing as he thrusts out a bucket full of candy canes that look like they may or may not have been snatched off every decorative surface he could find.

“It's got a handle, in case you wanna swing it or... whatever?”

Keith smirks at him as Hunk begins to take his bows and stroll off stage.

“Not quite... here, help me tuck these in the back.”

By the time Matt's giving the wings a nod he's ready to go, decked out in candy canes that swing from his waistband and hook into his suspenders as he struts out onto the stage, head held high and abs clenched – smirking as he watches Shiro slither into a table by the front.

“Our next contestant is the bad boy of Altea – you've probably seen him riding around campus on his cherry red Ducati, but now's your chance to give him a spin yourself – here's Keith!”

Keith lifts his chin in a defiant lilt, eyeing the crowd coolly and cocking his hip out to the side as they cheer. After all, Hunk always did say the whole 'might crush me into the dirt' thing was his whole appeal.

Matt gives him a thumbs up and a grin before starting the bidding.

“Keith here excels at anything physical... like paintball and knife throwing, of course. Your day with him may include those two, ropes courses, hatchet throwing, closed course motorcycle racing, or rock-climbing... where Keith will rock your world and you'll thank him for it!”

It's ridiculously over the top, but Keith is internally very grateful that Matt at least had the common sense to give pre-selected activities... at least now he probably won't end up trying to pole dance at someone's request.

“Let's start our bidding off at $75 – do I hear $75?”

At least twenty paddles go up, and with them, Keith's eyebrows.

“$75 from the man in the navy blazer! Do I hear $80?”

He unhooks a candy cane from the tiny shorts, making a show of twirling it around his finger before tossing it perfectly into the lap of the first bidder with a wink.

At least thirty paddles go up for the next bid.

“Oh wow,” Matt blinks across the sea of paddles, turning to grin maniacally at Keith. “How about we save some time and jump to $150 for Santa and his not-so little helper?”

More than half of the paddles stay up.

“$200!”

Keith unhooks another candy cane and tosses it into the lap of one of the chem professors who shoots him a thumbs up. He wouldn't mind spending a day hanging out with her and her wife.

“$250!”

Matt stares slack jawed as the bidding takes care of itself without him and Keith chucks another one to his advisor, Kolivan, who would probably spend the day telling him about the importance of maintaining professional decorum.

“$275.”

This one from Shiro, who's jaw is ticking as he squints across the crowd. Keith sends him a wink with his candy cane and earns a beacon-like blush on Shiro's ears.

Soon they're up to $435 and the bidding has turned into a war between Lotor, Shiro, the combined efforts of Lance and Griffin, and a group of his engineering professors who look like they want to save him from the dick measuring contest going on.

“Do I hear $450 for Casanova here? Come on Keith, give em a little twirl.”

Matt's grin is nearly insufferable, but Keith merely hooks his thumbs in his suspenders and gives a slow twirl, letting his hips sway and jiggle the last three candy canes framing his ass. He lets the suspenders snap back to his chest and shoots finger guns back at the podium. At least he doesn't have to talk.

“$450!”

Lotor grins at him, waving the paddle like it's his daddy's credit card – and it probably is. A candy cane goes sailing his way with a smirk and Keith unhooks the last two, letting them spin around his fingers as he shifts his weight, abs flexing. Truly, Keith wouldn't mind spending the day with Lotor – he'd been a damn good lab partner despite the weird airs he puts on around people who he thinks are important to impress. Thankfully Keith doesn't fall into that category, so at worst he'd end up in a hyper competitive knife throwing contest or something.

Really, the only truly terrible option is the scheming pair in the back, who would likely spend the entire time trying to get weird blackmail for their one-sided rivalry.

“Do I hear $475?” Matt calls out to the audience, cocking an ear theatrically as Keith arches an eyebrow at the crowd. “Come on folks, it's for charity.”

Lance and Griffin appear to be locked in a heated squabble, paddle halfway up before James yanks Lances arm down with a glare.

Shiro appears to be doing math on his fingers.

“$475!”

Professor Ryner's voice calls across the auditorium, hands up and ready to receive her candy cane – she's the last one without one of her own, and judging by the little cheer that goes up among them when it lands in her hands that appears to have been the goal after all.

For a moment Keith wonders if that's where it ends and if he'll spend the day scrubbing test tubes and moving heavy equipment in nothing but a lab coat with an entourage. Shiro and Lotor throw each other a look, one mouth pinched tightly and the other in a mocking smile.

“$500.” Shiro chokes out, looking just a little bit in pain.

Keith shakes his head at him and mimes shooting him with the last candy cane. Shiro's already got one and he's not about to get Keith's last one sounding like that.

“We have $500, look at that folks!” Matt shakes his head in awe – either at Shiro's stupidity or the number, Keith can't tell. “Do I hear $525?”

Lotor and Shiro appear to be having some sort of silent eyebrow communication, Shiro pleading and Lotor looking like someone who might deign to not crush a bug beneath their heel. He doesn't raise his paddle.

“$500 going once.... going twice....”

“$600!”

The call comes from the back, clear and cheerful, and the nail in Shiro's coffin as he slumps in his chair defeated.

Keith barks a laugh, squinting to take aim, and heaves the last candy cane all the way across the auditorium into Colleen Holt's waiting hands.

The baseball coach at table two starts frantically flipping through his checkbook.

“Damn!” Matt whistles, shaking his head with a grin. “$600 going once? Twice? ….Sold!”

He bangs his little gavel and throws his hands out at Keith, who takes a little bow and sashays off the stage. Hunk hands him the matching fur trimmed cropped jacket that he apparently was denied in favor of showing everyone most of what his mother gave him.

“Dude, that was ridiculous.” Hunk shakes his head and helps him tug the sleeves on. “I thought Shiro was going to cry when Lotor outbid him the first time.”

“He's an idiot,” Keith grunts as he tugs the jacket down in a futile effort to hide his abs and freezing nipples. “I don't think he even has that much money to spend on anything – let alone a day with me that he can get any time.”

“Well, love makes you do funny things.” Hunk shrugs, wiggling his eyebrows as Keith rolls his eyes. “Anyway, good job man. That's a shit ton of money for charity.”

“Thanks.” Keith huffs a laugh and punches Hunk on the shoulder, knuckles coming away white from the paint. “And it only cost our dignity.”

“Keith, dear!” Colleen waves at him from the end of the dingy backstage hall, and Keith waves back, grinning at Hunk.

“Duty calls.”

He jogs through the cramped hallway, not wanting her to get her nice dress all dusty coming to find him.

“Hi Mrs. Holt, thanks a ton for bidding.” He leans down to give her a hug, careful not to smear his paint-y knuckles on her back. “We really appreciate the support.”

“Of course dear.” She pats his back before pulling away with a smile. “You looked very handsome up there, we wouldn't have wanted anyone to win you for the wrong reasons, right?”

“Right.” He nods, laughing and trying to tug the little jacket tighter around him. “I think Shiro and Matt might've been a little too eager when they picked out the costumes... but it was for a good cause.”

“Shiro and Matt huh?” She shakes her head with a laugh. “I should have known as soon as I saw Lance with the jingle bells on his shorts.”

“Yeah, they're the real bad influences around here.” He winks before nudging her with an elbow. “So, when do you want to cash in your day? We don't have to do any of that stuff if you don't want to, I wouldn't mind helping out in your garden or whatever for a day... or anytime really.”

“Aww, Keith.” Colleen beams up at him, patting him on the cheek. “You are just the sweetest.” Her eyes sparkle as she shakes her head, wiggling her eyebrows just like Matt does when he's been planning something. “As much as I'd like to go motorcycle racing with my favorite daredevil, this was actually going to be Shiro's birthday present.”

“Really?”

Keith can't help the excitement that blooms across his face as she chuckles up at him, handing over the voucher she'd picked up from Matt at the podium. Clear as day she'd filled out the purchaser's information with her name, then 'to be fulfilled by Takashi Shirogane' next to it.

“Aww, Colleen!”

He crushes her in another hug, scooping her off her feet this time as she laughs and clings to his shoulders.

“Careful, kiddo,” she huffs as he sets her down, patting at his shoulders. “My husband might get jealous that I've got such a handsome young man on my arm.”

Keith barks a laugh at that, leaning in to wrinkle his nose conspiratorially.

“You tell Sam that he's got competition now, I'll do all your yard work shirtless for a year.”

“I'll let him know,” she giggles, waving Keith away down the hall. “Now go tell my other son he's got a date courtesy of his mother and let him resolve that inner struggle himself.”

“Will do ma'am!”

He salutes and jogs off down the hall into the main auditorium, hunting for one very lucky and undeserving man to tease. Shiro isn't hard to find, still slumped in his chair as people mill about enjoying the appetizers.

“Hey, sadsack, what's up?”

Keith plops himself into the chair next to him, smirking at Shiro's disheveled state.

“Keith!” Shiro scrambles upright, flattening down the hair that he's obviously been raking his fingers through. “You did a great job, I'm really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Shiro, but you're still an idiot.” Keith smirks as Shiro sputters, snagging his glass away and stealing a sip of whatever fruity drink Shiro had chosen tonight. “You didn't need to pity bid me that high.”

“It was for a good cause!” Shiro protests, earning himself a flatly skeptical look. “And it wasn't pity – rock climbing sounds neat...”

“Sounds neat...” Keith mutters, shaking his head in disgust. “Five hundred bucks for neat isn't exactly economical... I can take you rock climbing any time.”

Shiro deflates.

“Well, at least and you Mrs. Holt will have a good time.”

Keith bites down his smile at the absolutely not sulky tone.

“Actually-” He plucks the paper out from where it's trapped in his suspenders with a flourish, snapping it open to read aloud. “This says here that Colleen's winning bid is to be fulfilled by one Takashi Shirogane, because he's a spoiled son with a birthday coming up.”

“Wha- really?” Shiro straightens up, beaming at him as he cranes his neck around looking for Colleen. “Are you serious? She really got that for me?”

“Of course she did, Shiro,” Keith scoffs, reaching out to flick him on the ear as he slides the paper over for his inspection. “She thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread... and she wants to gloat that uh...” He trails off, clearing his throat as a blush creeps over his cheeks. “That your mom set you up on a date.”

“A date?” Shiro's smile is a fragile thing as he drags his gaze from the paper to Keith's glowing embarrassment. “Is that what this is?”

Keith shrugs, playing it as cool as can be while wearing a glorified stripper costume.

“Well, you know... if you want it to be.”

“Yes!” Shiro lurches forward, nearly sloshing the drink, before wincing and trying on his best suave smile. “I mean, uh... that would be cool, you know. Dates are cool.”

“Yeah?” Keith huffs a laugh as Shiro smooths down the front of his jacket, the epitome of cool with his pink cheeks. “Then we can be cool together.”

“...cool.”

So enamored with each other and their coolness, they don't even notice Colleen Holt smiling in the back of the auditorium...

Collecting payment from her kids, their friends, and an entire betting pool of professors.


End file.
